2020 Venus/Cedar Hill, Texas Tornado (Dixie)
|type = EF4 tornado|image location = Norman EF3.jpg|image caption = The EF4 tornado as it approaches the town of Venus.|date = January 26|winds = 180 mph in Venus, TX|injuries = 57|fatalities = 16|damage = $680 million|areas = Johnson, Ellis, and Dallas counties in Texas|tornado season = Tornado Outbreak of January 26-28, 2020 (Dixie)|times = 20:53 UTC|touchdown = 21:45 UTC}}The 2020 Venus/Cedar Hill, Texas Tornado was a deadly, destructive, and costly, EF3-rated tornado that struck Venus, Cedar Hill, Texas, and many towns in between on January 26, 2020. In all, 16 people were killed, along with 57 injuries, and $680 million (2020 USD) in damages. On the afternoon of Sunday, January 26, 2020, a large violent EF4 tornado tore across areas in and around the Dallas/Fort Worth, Texas region, with peak winds estimated at 180 mph, killing 16 people and injuring 57 others. The tornado was part of a larger weather system that had produced several other tornadoes across the Southern and Eastern U.S. between January 26-28. The tornado touched down just east of Brazos Point at 20:53 UTC, and stayed on the ground for 52 minutes over a 64-mile path, crossing directly through the town of Venus , and heavily affecting the Dallas suburbs of Cedar Hill and DeSoto before lifting in Balch Springs . The tornado was 1 mile wide at its peak. This is the first violent tornado to affect the Dallas metro area since 2015, when an EF4 tornado ripped through Rowlett killing ten people on December 26. The same storm would also go on to produce the Terrell tornado, killing eight people. Event The supercell that would eventually spawn the EF4 tornado initially developed around 19:30 UTC near the community of Zephyr. The supercell would spawn an EF2 tornado, destroying a few homes as it mainly affected rural areas. An EF0 also briefly touched down near the community of Walnut Springs. The supercell then cycled and spawned another tornado that would go on to kill 16 people and injure 57 others. The tornado initially touched down east of Brazos Point along the Brazos River at 20:53 UTC, causing light damage to a few homes with shingles being ripped off. Trees and power lines were also damaged in this area. The tornado then strengthened to an EF2 as it caused major damage to homes, ripping a roof off of one farmhouse, and heavily damaging a silo. As the tornado passed north of Rio Vista, it strengthened to an EF3. Here, homes were completely destroyed. A supply store completely collapsed, injuring two people inside. The tornado then crossed Highway 171, where a car was thrown off the road, injuring the driver and her son. As the tornado continued northeast, it then strengthened into an EF4. In and around the community of Sand Flat, homes were leveled. A mobile home was tossed and obliterated 100 yards away from its original site. The occupant had been seeking shelter in a nearby storm cellar. A construction site was destroyed with the majority of the well-built steel structure being ripped apart as the structure collapsed. A bulldozer was tossed 50 yards from this site. One person was injured at this location. A church was leveled south of Alvarado. Bibles from this church were found up to 40 miles ahead of the tornado's path. In the same area, multiple businesses were leveled, and a warehouse was destroyed. Six people were injured in this area. Additional homes southeast of Alvarado were damaged or destroyed. As the tornado approached Venus, it reached its maximum width of 1 mile. Around 21:15 UTC, the tornado slammed Venus at peak intensity. Numerous homes and businesses were leveled in the town, leaving some blocks "unrecognizable" to the surviving residents. A few homes lacking proper anchoring were completely swept away. The Police Department, and the City Hall were completely destroyed. The entire neighborhood of Patriot Estates was either damaged or destroyed. The school district was the only area of Venus that was spared, only receiving minor damage to roofs. In all, 85 percent of Venus was destroyed with 282 homes and businesses being destroyed. Nine fatalities occurred in the town. The tornado maintained EF4 strength as it continued northeast, leveling homes west and north of Midlothian. The tornado briefly weakened to EF3 strength, destroying a few farm houses, and leaving only the center walls. The tornado then restrengthened into an EF4 as it entered Cedar Hill, leveling entire neighborhoods. The hardest hit area in Cedar Hill was Collegiate Prep Elementary School, which was mostly leveled, only leaving the center hallway of the school intact. Here, staff members were seeking shelter and miraculously survived without any injuries. In and around the neighborhood of Windsor Park, homes were completely leveled, with surrounding trees being completely debarked. five fatalities occurred here. The tornado continued into DeSoto's Eagle Point Estates, where numerous homes were leveled. Additionally, an elementary school and a church were completely destroyed. One fatality occurred when a man trying the flee the tornado in his car was tossed off a residential street into a nearby house. The tornado then weakened to EF3 strength as it crossed into a retail strip, heavily damaging multiple businesses in this area. Five injuries occurred when a youth recreation center partially collapsed. The tornado then crossed the the Interstate 20/35E interchange, where multiple cars were tossed off the interstates, killing a driver in one vehicle. As the tornado continued through the Dallas suburbs, it weakened further into an EF2. Multiple homes received significant damage to their roofs. The tornado continued to weaken before finally lifting in Balch Springs at 21:45 UTC, after carving a 63.9 mile path through Texas. 'See also' *Tornado Outbreak of January 26-28, 2020 (Dixie) *List of North American tornadoes and tornado outbreaks *1994 Lancaster/Hutchins tornado *2015 Rowlett tornado Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Dixie's Tornadoes Category:Texas Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2020